happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagano Chizuru
Nagano Chizuru (長野 ちずる Nagano Chizuru) is one of the main Cures in Idol Essence Pretty Cure!. Outgoing and clumsy, Chizuru is looked up by everyone and is a very good cook. Her alter ego is Cure Perfume (キュア パフューム Kyua Pafu~yūmu), and her theme colour is lilac and she is represented by butterflies and sparkles. Chizuru's catchphrase is "Cooking is fun, fun!" (料理ってファン、ファン！ Ryōritte fan, fan!). Personality Chizuru is a outgoing and clumsy girl who loves to cook and is in the cooking club at school. Beside being clumsy and outgoing, Chizuru can be very strict and scary when serious and takes a whole new personality change when she is at school and is serious about the tasks that are set. Besides that, Chizuru can be very friendly and gets scared of bugs and heights really easily. History Brief Appearance in Episode 1 Becoming Cure Perfume Appearance Chizuru has long purple hair that she keeps down with one strand of hair tied into a plait on the right side of her head by a yellow hair band. Her casual outfit consists of a purple shawl, a long sleeved white shirt, a violet two layer frilly skirt and knee length purple boots with black thigh length socks. Relationships Harumi Arisa - Arisa the leader of the team. Her alter ego is Cure Bling and her theme colour is pink. Sumino Tsubasa - Tsubasa is the third cure to join the team. Her alter ego is Cure Jasmine and her theme colour is orange and red. Harakawa Madoka - Madoka is the fourth cure to be born. Her alter ego is Cure Fragrance and her theme colour is yellow. Rhythm - The team's mentor. Chizuru and Rhythm get along very well when cooking sweets for the other members of the team. Cure Perfume "The new scent of illusions, Cure Perfume!" "イリュージョン新た香り、キュアパフューム！" "Iryūjon arata kaori, Kyua Pafu~yūmu!" Cure Perfume (キュア パフューム Kyua Pafu~yūmu) is Nagano Chizuru's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by butterflies and sparkles when transforming and attacking. Chizuru can transform in Cure Perfume all by herself by saying Pretty Cure Purple Energy, Henshin!, but when transforming with the others, her transformation phrase is Pretty Cure Faithful Energy, Henshin!. Her powers are based of gravity and light. When fighting, Chizuru becomes more serious, because of her feelings of wanting to protect everyone she loves and even the ones she hates. She is very good during combat and defeated her first monster really easily. Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * Lilac Diffusion (ライラック ディフュージョン Rairakku Difu~yūjon) - Her main solo finisher attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * Light Spray (ライト スプレー Raito Supurē) - Cure Perfume forms a heart with her fingers which turns into a circle of light, which she shoots at the enemy. * Perfume Special (パフューム スペシアル Pafu~yūmu Supeshiaru) * Butterfly Circulation (バタフライ サーキュレーション Batafurai Sākyurēshon) * High Gravity (ハイ グラビティー Hai Gurabitī) - Cure Perfume shoot a purple blast of energy at the enemy, throwing it up in the air, then brings her hand down, making the enemy fall fast to the ground, which makes the enemy hit the ground hard, causing a dust of wind to blow Cure Perfume of her feet, since it uses up most of her power. Etymology Nagano (長野):' ''Naga (長) means "head" or "chief", probably representing that she is the head chef in the cooking club while no (野) means "field". '''Chizuru (ちずる):' ''Chizuru (千鶴) means "thousand cranes". '''Perfume (パフューム): The word Perfume comes from the English word "Perfume". The word means "a fragrant liquid typically made from essential oils extracted from flowers and spices, used to give a pleasant smell to one's body". Trivia * Chizuru is the first purple Cure to have an outgoing personality and to be clumsy. ** She is the fourth purple Cure to be serious and a good fighter. Category:Idol Essence Pretty Cure! Category:Idol Essence Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures Category:CureKanade